상자
개요 *상자를 열어 골드와 보석을 모으거나, 새로운 카드를 획득하거나 기존 카드를 업그레이드할 수 있습니다. *실버, 골드, 자이언트, 마법, 영웅, 전설, 슈퍼 마법 상자는 튜토리얼 이후 전투에서 획득할 수 있습니다. *무료, 크라운 상자는 주기적으로 제공됩니다. 하지만 크라운 상자는 잠금해제를 위해 일정량의 크라운을 획득해야 합니다. *토너먼트 상자는 토너먼트 상위 20%에 들어야만 획득할 수 있습니다. *도전 상자는 도전을 통해 획득할 수 있습니다. 승리할 때마다 획득할 수 있는 카드와 골드가 증가합니다. *클랜 상자와 클랜전 상자는 소속된 클랜이 클랜 상자 시즌에서 수집한 크라운/승리 횟수에 따라 보상이 달라집니다. 상자의 단계와 보상은 크라운/승리 횟수에 따라 달라지지만 상자에서 나오는 카드는 현재 아레나에서 획득할 수 있는 카드만 획득할 수 있습니다. *각 플레이어는 4개의 상자 슬롯이 있어 최대 4개(실버, 골드, 자이언트, 마법, 슈퍼 마법, 영웅, 전설)의 상자만 가질 수 있습니다. 상자 슬롯이 가득 차게되도 전투는 가능하나, 골드만 획득할 수 있습니다. 무료, 크라운, 토너먼트, 클랜, 클랜전 상자는 카드 슬롯의 영향을 받지 않습니다. *모든 상자는 아레나가 높아질 수록 더 나은 보상을 가집니다. (전설 상자는 아레나에 상관없이 모든 아레나의 전설 카드 중 한 장이 나오므로 제외) **상자는 항상 당신이 이미 통과한 아레나의 카드를 포함할 수 있습니다.(전설 상자는 아레나에 상관없이 모든 아레나의 전설 카드 중 한 장이 나오므로 제외) 새로운 아레나 (전설 아레나와는 별도로)를 잠금 해제 하면 새로운 카드를 추가로 상자에서 획득할 수 있습니다. *무료 상자와 크라운 상자만 보석을 포함하고 있습니다. 희귀도 *희귀 카드는 일반 카드보다 10배 더 희귀합니다. *영웅 카드는 희귀 카드보다 20배, 일반 카드보다 200배 더 희귀합니다. *전설 카드는 영웅 카드보다 20배, 희귀 카드보다 400배, 일반 카드보다 4000배 더 희귀합니다. 참고 *모든 상자는 영웅 카드 1장을 포함할 수 있고, 대부분 상자는 전설 카드 1장을 포함할 수 있습니다. *카드 확률 계산기를 이용해 획득한 상자에서 희귀한 카드를 얻을 확률을 계산해보세요. 상자의 종류 무료 상자 *무료 상자는 4시간마다 생성됩니다. *Uncollected chests will stack (maximum 2) for unlocking the next time the player is online. *After you have 2 Free Chests waiting, the timer for the next Free Chest will not begin until you collect one of your waiting Free Chests. *Free Chests can contain anywhere from 2-3 Gems. *Free Chests contain close to the same rewards as a Silver Chest of the same arena, but contain more Gold, and have 2.5 times the chance of containing an Epic or Legendary compared to a Silver Chest. They also have a guaranteed Rare card from 얼음 골짜기 onward. 크라운 상자 *전투에서 얻은 크라운이 10개가 되면 크라운 상자를 열 수 있습니다. 친선 경기와 훈련 매치에서는 얻은 크라운은 포함되지 않습니다. *It has approximately double the rewards of a Gold Chest, and about 2/3 of the rewards of a Magical Chest (not counting the Epic Cards). They also have almost triple the chances of containing an Epic or Legendary card compared to a Gold Chest. *The Crown Chest has a 24-hour cool-down that starts as soon as the previous one becomes available. This allows for a new chest to be opened at the same time every day. *Uncollected chests will stack (maximum 2). Note that when two chests are stacked, Crowns from one chest can overflow to the next after the first one is unlocked. *After you have 2 Crown Chests waiting, the timer for the next Crown Chest will not begin until you collect one of your waiting Crown Chests. *크라운 상자는 2~4개의 보석을 포함합니다. 실버, 골드, 자이언트, 마법, 슈퍼 마법 상자 *튜토리얼 이후 전투에서 승리하게 될 경우 실버, 골드, 자이언트, 영웅, 전설, 슈퍼 마법상자를 랜덤하게 획득할 수 있습니다. *The cost to purchase Magical, Giant, or Super Magical Chests from the 상점 increases based on the Arena the player has unlocked. The higher the arena is, the higher the cost, since Chests from higher arenas contain more rewards. *The Silver Chest contains mostly Common Cards, and guarantees a Rare Card from Hog Mountain on. The Golden Chest guarantees a few Rares, the Magical Chest guarantees Rares and Epics, the Giant Chest guarantees a large number of Rares. Among the Battle Chests, Super Magical Chests guarantee the highest number of Rares and Epics and also have the second-highest chance of obtaining a Legendary Card! *아쉽게도, 이 상자들에서보석을 획득할 수 없습니다. 영웅, 전설 상자 *영웅 상자와 전설 상자는 상점, 전투 승리, 특별 제공을 통해 획득할 수 있습니다. *상점에서 영웅 가슴 비용은 아레나에 따라 달라집니다. It costs 500 Gold for every Epic card inside the Epic Chest. For example, an Epic Chest in 장인의 작업실 (which contains 15 Epics) will cost 7,500 Gold. *전설 상자는 상점에서 보석 500개로 구입할 수 있습니다. *They both contain only cards of a single rarity; Epic Chests will only contain cards while Legendary Chests will only contain a single, yet guaranteed card. Neither of these chests will contain 골드. *These are the only two chests that cannot contain Common or Rare cards. *The Epic Chest is the only chest that can be bought for Gold. 드래프트 상자 *Draft Chests are obtained by finishing a season in a 리그. *At the end of each monthly season, players in Leagues will receive a Draft Chest. The amount of gold and cards in a Draft Chest depends on the highest League the player has reached in the season, rather than the League the player finishes the season in. *For each card, the player has a choice between two cards of the same rarity. Both of these cards come in the same quantity. For example, the player may have to choose between 10 Poison cards and 10 Goblin Barrel cards for a particular pair. *Each Draft Chest guarantees one Legendary Card from Master III League and higher. 토너먼트 상자 * Tournament Chests are won by placing in a high position at the end of a 토너먼트. * Reaching a higher position results in receiving a Tournament Chest that contains more Cards and Gold. 클랜 상자 * Clan Chests are awarded at the end of a Clan Chest event. * Crowns that Clan members collect go toward filling the Clan Chest. The chest will contain more Cards and Gold depending on how many Crowns are collected. * Only members who contributed Crowns to the Clan will get a Clan Chest. 클랜전 상자 * Clan Battle Chests are awarded at the end of a Clan Battle event. * Members of the Clan play Clan Battles. Wins go toward filling the chest. The chest will contain more Cards and Gold depending on how many wins are attained. * Only members who contributed at least one win to the Clan will get a Clan Chest. 상자 사이클 * Chests are not determined by chance, they are determined by a cycle. *The cycle only advances if you have at least one chest slot empty. You must have a chest slot open to get the next chest and move forward in the cycle. *There are 180 Silver Chests, 52 Golden Chests, 4 Magical Chests and 4 Giant Chests in the 240 chests cycle. Super Magical Chests, Epic Chests and Legendary Chests are on a separate cycle. **After the player reaches 400 Trophies, the Special Chests cycle will begin counting the number of chests that the player obtains through the regular chest cycle. **This cycle is 500 chests long. At some point in those 500 chests, a Super Magical Chest, an Epic Chest and a Legendary Chest will be awarded. These chests can drop at any point in the 500 chest cycle, and only one of each type of chest can be won per batch of 500 chests. **A Super Magical Chest begins to appear in the Special Chests Cycle at 400 Trophies, while the Epic Chest and the Legendary Chest require higher trophies to be added to the Special Chests Cycle. **Dropping below 400 Trophies again will not stop or reset this cycle. **When any of these chests are earned, it will replace the chest that you would have obtained from the regular chest cycle. 패치 정보 *On 2/2/16, an update reduced the amount of Gold available in Chests, owing to the removal of Gold cost for battles. *On 9/2/16, a Balance Update increased the rewards in Chests from Arenas 3-7 but also increased the gem costs to buy them from the shop. *On 29/2/16, an update added the Giant and Super Magical Chests. Before it, Silver and Golden Chests were available in the Shop in place of the Giant and Super Magical Chests. *On 3/5/16, an update doubled the rewards of the Crown Chest and doubled the chance of getting a Super Magical Chest. **It also reduced the gold in all chests by 20%, with the exception of Crown and Free chests. **In addition, it modified the chest cycle to have one extra Giant Chest and one extra Magical Chest, at the cost of two Golden Chests. **Furthermore, before this update, the Super Magical Chest cycle was 1000 Chests long, the update effectively cutting it in half, and resetting all players' locations in the cycle. *On 4/7/16, an update made a small tweak to Gold in chests. It also added a new type of Chest: the Tournament Chest, won by placing in the top 20% of a tournament. *On 19/9/16, an update added the Epic and Legendary chests. **It also made Crowns overflow to the next Crown Chest when 2 Crown Chests are available. **For example, if you have 9 Crowns then get a 3 Crown win, the next Crown Chest will have 2 Crowns filled from the overflow. *On 15/12/16, an update reworked the Epic Chest, making its contents scale by Arena rather than containing 10 Epic cards regardless of Arena. It also added the Clan Chest. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update allowed Crowns from Challenges to contribute to the Crown Chest. *On 14/3/17, a Magical Chest was given free to every player to celebrate a one-year annivarsary. 이야깃거리 *Since you can hold up to 2 Free Chests, you can log in once every 8 hours to collect without losing any possible "Free Chest time". This also means you can get up to a maximum of 6 Free Chests per day. *Wooden Chests can not be obtained by winning battles, except in the tutorial. *After winning the fourth match in the tutorial, it rewards you with a chest that guarantees you with an Epic Card. *Instantly opening a chest always costs 1 Gem per 10 minutes, rounded up. Skipping longer waiting time doesn't decrease the gem cost divided by time. If you decide to instantly unlock a chest, the best times to unlock it are every 10 minutes after unlocking it. *Because of the respective amounts, buying a Super Magical Chest can be considered as buying six Magical Chests at once (disregarding small differences due to rounding) and at a discount, as the Super Magical Chest's price is slightly lower than six times the Magical Chest's price at the same Arena, just like buying a wagon of gold can be considered as buying ten buckets of gold at a 10% discount. *The amounts of gold in Free Chests and Crown Chests are 7-8 times the number of cards they contain, while Battle Chests get 5-7 times as much gold as cards and Draft Chests get 19-21 times as much gold as cards. en:Chestsfr:Coffresde:Schatztruhenru:Сундукиit:Bauli